


A little secret

by Mistery13579



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery13579/pseuds/Mistery13579
Summary: After the defeat towards the Gallo Empire with a victory of the rebels and the villagers, Lance decided to go with his beloved Allura, who accepted the feelings of the Cuban after the battle in the. which almost all the Paladins die. For that the other four remaining paladins decide to make a farewell party, which unfortunately the princess can not attend.So after a night full of alcohol and memories enough blurry Lance at the end he leaves the land together AlluraLeaving a broken heart and a secret that Pidge can never tell





	A little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un pequeño secreto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818118) by [Mistery13579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery13579/pseuds/Mistery13579). 



> I decided to translate this work. The original is in Spanish, so it has millions of misspellings since I translated it in the translator.
> 
> Sorry

Finally after so long the rebels together with Voltron and their paladins were able to defeat the Galra empire, which threatened to conquer the universe. But once the universe was defeated it could finally maintain peace and the Villagers could finally stop hiding. Right now Voltron, his paladins and the altean castle were on planet earth, where they decided to celebrate the victory of that war. Most of the paladins were together in a room resting, Hunk was cooking, Keith was sharpening his gun, Pidge reading a book and finally Shiro was watching on the TV some problem, everything was quiet until the current red paladin I enter the room interrupting that tranquility

- **GUYS!** \- I call Lance to all

- **Does something Lance?** \- Shiro asked as he lowered the volume of the television

 **You can not believe what just happened** -

 **-Oh! Allura short with you, really lasted only a short time,-** said Hunk, it was no secret that the princess Aldeana was currently dating the Cuban.

\- **What, not clear that we have not cut** -

- **So what, do not come here to tell some of your dates with her** \- said the brunette with short hair while trying to sink back into the book, the conversation they were doing did not care at all, and also was somewhat irritated

- **No, not this time, maybe next time I'll tell you, but that's not the issue now** \- said the blue-oji.

- **Can you get to the point? -** Keith said as he crossed his arms and stopped sharpening his marble sword

- **Well I've been thinking about this for a long time, and Allura and I have also talked about that and ...-** he said while trying to produce a suspenseful atmosphere- **I've decided to go with her and the castle of the leonese-**

In the room reigned silence, Hunk almost dropped his cookies, Keith blinked repeatedly even assimilating the news, Shiro was static and Kaite slipped his book until he fell to the floor.

\- **What?** \- said the brunette almost in an inaudible whisper. Everyone reacted

- **Wow! Lance that is fantastic!** \- Said the yellow paladin while hugging him

- **It's a big step in your relationship-** Shiro said as he put one of his hands on his shoulder.

- **Sincerely I'm surprised, but how are you going to communicate with your parents?** \- Keith said calmly as he got up from his seat

- **There is no problem Pidge's father, Samuel, has managed to make a kind of long-range transmission, that is, I can talk with you and my family every day-** said the Cuban

Everyone looked at Katie in of some words, since she was the only one who did not speak, she shrugged herself, uncomfortable by the look of her companions.

- **I guess congratulations** \- she picked up his book and went to his room, due to the help they gave to the entire planet earth they had given them a luxurious apartment to relax and entertain, so everyone had their own room.

\- **Something wrong?** \- said the blue eyes after losing sight of the green paladin

- **We do not know, it takes a while, who knows, maybe it's adolescence** \- said the African-American

- **It would make sense, Kaite is the youngest of the group, she was with us when she was 15, right?**

- **And now he has just turned 17** \- Glara and human half said - **maybe this is beginning a rebellious stage -** he said as he shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world

 **-They grow up so fast, and think that next year will turn 18** \- Hunk said as he wiped away a tear of happiness

- **Go to talk to her-** Lance said about to walk.

- **No, maybe what she needs her space** \- Shiro said stopping him with his arm

- **But-** -

- **Lance** \- interrupted the previous red champion **-I know you're worried about her, but, you must understand that she might be hit by the news, look, none of us can help her, she is in a stage of adolescence and we can not see your perspective** -

It was true that, Pidge had recently turned 17, Lance would soon be his 19, Hunk was already 19, Keith was 21, and finally Shiro was 27. In addition to that she was the only girl there, since Allura was not she was there.  
  


Kaite entered stealthily in her house, closing the door rather slowly. She had fallen asleep in the apartment she shared with others, when she woke up and realized it was already 10:00 pm, so to avoid a fight that she would surely lose against her father, I try to enter the most secretive thing in the house. But for his bad luck it did not happen.

- **Where were you, miss?** \- Said while lighting a lamp in the dark room

 **-Matt!** \- scare jump the chestnut

- **Where you were, I tried to call you a thousand times but you did not answer-** Kaite sighed as she headed to her room

\- **I fell asleep in the apartment and ran out of battery in my cell phone** -

 **-Typical of you,-** he said as he followed her. - **You're lucky Papa and mama went to dinner** \- He spoke as he leaned against the door frame while he saw his cell phone start to charge and it started to light up. The chestnut was shot to his bed

\- **I guess ...-** said while hugging his pillow

\- **Something wrong?** \- Said something worried as he approached and sat on the bed. The paladin I doubt a little in talking

- **Lance goes next to Allura looking to fix the galaxy, and find a place for the Villagers** -

\- **Are you jealous?** \- He ask

 **-Why should I be?** \- She answered with another question missing

- **Well, maybe because you like Lance**

-What !? - Said as she fell off the bed, quickly rejoined and sat on it, on one of the edges where was a corner **\- I do not like Lance** -

- **So what is the problem?** -

- **I do not know, ... Maybe I thought that the Voltron team would always stay together-** I talk while hiding in the pillow I had in their hands

- **Pidge** ...- Matt said as he put one of his hands on his shoulder- **Voltron will not always stay together, your friends will grow and make their life apart from saving the universe, Kaite, you will grow, I looked, you just met your 17, you are growing and you will also make your life apart, but rest assured that although you make your life you will always be Voltron, companions, friends** -

- **Thank you Matt** \- the brunette said as I gave her a hug that was immediately returned.

_"Hunk > :)"_  
_"Hey Pidge, we're at a party for the farewell of Lance and Allura, and also for you, you tell me to mother the location."_  
_"22:23"_

  
_Pidge saw his brother who also read the message. -Go, I'll cover you with mom and dad-_

- **You are the best** \- she said, meanwhile, he embraced, he sent his answer to a friend and he sent the message.

Before going to recognize her hair in a pigtail something badly done, her hair had grown a little since the last time and now she is at the right time. When he reached the bar where his friends are all health.

\- **Where is Allura and Coran?** \- She said surprised to not see any of the villagers.

\- **They do not want to come, they had a problem in the lion's castle and they had to fix it, but they said the morning in the farewell -** Lance said, she nodded at his answer.

- **Look, it's a karaoke** \- said the yellow paladin- **let's go guys!** \- He took the arms of Keith and Shiro, dragging them to the karaoke machine, leaving Lance and Pidge alone

-I- **I want to apologize-** the somewhat embarrassed green paladin began to speak- I **should not have reacted that way-** he paused in the air- **I suppose I had some fear when you said what, I did not think that Voltron and the paladins were going to be together-** she said while crossing his arms.

- **Don't worry, I understand you,-** he put his hand on top of the brunette and looked for a revolver in his hair. **-You know, Keith said that you had proper behavior for your hormones and that you were in a rebellious time, and Hunk says you're in your teens. -**

Kaitie laughs at the occurrences of her friends- **Having turned years does not mean that it will change, even though you know, I think my most "rebellious time" was when Matt and Papa disappeared, the one that infiltrated me to a base, to leave the galaxy, join Voltron** -

- **As well, I think that saving the universe would not fit in a "rebellious time"** \- this time the Cuban laughed, he raised the command to the waiter at the bar asking for drinks

 **\- I suppose** \- she said while he was shrugging his arms - **but I suppose it would be worth kicking your butt in video games.-**

- **Oh! Come now! Surely you were cheating, you're a hacker! -** I laugh as I grab the waiter's drinks.

- **Who knows** \- she said with a trace of mystery and grace in his voice, the blue eyes offered him a drink- **I can not drink, I have turned 17, not 18-** I speak rejecting the drink

- **Oh, come the others are very busy doing what looks like a karaoke?** \- Said while watching them from afar- **or at least they try, you're my only partner for drinks, or rather, partner, besides, it's my farewell party** \- Lance speak extending the drink again. The chestnut, slightly bit her lower lip, I doubt a little if you accept, although, What would be the problem? People of his age drank without being old enough, also, he was supposed to be in his "rebellious time" so why not? The green paladin accepted the glass

\- **You know if Matthew, dad or someone finds out about this they kick your ass right?** \- shee said while with his index finger he touched the edge of the glass Launch river

 **\- I'll run the risk** \- later their glasses collided and they continued to drink.

For Kaite to drink for the first time, it was not so much, maybe because he chose a lemon beer so that she did not feel the taste was not so strong, she enclosed form she thanked that. The night continued normal, between teasing towards his 3 fellow paladins who did not stop singing because of the African-American, who had them against their will.

While they were still drinking. By the time the Italian felt that she was beginning to lose a bit of sanity, she decided to, she did not want to get to her house so drunk. But his partner was another story, he did not seem to care too much if he got drunk in his own house, he kept on drinking as if he could not satisfy himself. At some point in that long night things began to get complicated, their closeness was less and less, and at some point he asked to get out of there caressing the leg of the opponent over his pants, whispering everything in the ear of his friend.

Of course, Pidge accepted, since he began to feel overwhelmed in there, without having any bad intention. So with her the most sober of the two, helped the contrary to leave, they asked for a taxi and decided to go to the department of the paladins. She knew that if she showed up like that at the Cuban's house in the state he was in, they would have problems. So I opt for the easiest option.

They would say later that the paladin had stayed to sleep with the Hunk. When they arrived at the apartment he had to figure out how to open the door while preventing Lance from falling to the ground as a dead weight, once he had gotten inside and closed the door, somewhat clumsy, since Pidge was a little drunk. The two went to the room of the former blue paladin. When the chestnut arrived, I threw the other one in his bed, he recovered and I looked at her.

She did not know how or when that happened, from one moment to another she was leaving his, without knowing very well what happened, different sensations lashed her body, but one of the most remembered was the pain, the feeling that I lost something, she remembered that when she felt that she clung to the naked back of the Cuban, who was also sweating and hugging her, both of them naked, after a while he began to move and again he lost himself in the sea of sensations.

That night he understood that he felt something more towards that person on top of him, and he realized too late of his mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> *The minimum age to consume alcohol in Spain is 18*
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if something is not well understood. Goodbye
> 
> you can also find my work in Wattpad with the same name
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/642512532-un-peque%C3%B1o-secreto-prologo


End file.
